


Colors and Promises

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Colors, Hair Dye, Lace, M/M, Panties, Porn, Sex, Smut, Thongs - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Michael dyes his hair, he secretly buys a pair of lacy thongs of the same color. When Calum finds out, he appreciates this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts).



> Based of this prompt: http://mpregashton.tumblr.com/post/94273195945/imagine-if-every-time-michael-dyed-his-hair-he-secretly  
> 'cause I liked it. Title's from the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.
> 
> IDK about this...

Michael first dyed his hair when he was sixteen years old. He had been tired of his natural dirty blonde hair color that everyone seemed to have. He thought he would look better if it was a few shades darker. He thought he’d look a bit like Snow White; with hair as dark as night, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood.

  
First, he dyed it brown to see how it would look if it was only a shade or two darker. However, he wasn’t quite satisfied with this so he decided to dye his hair completely black. He liked the way this looked, and decided to keep it this way for a while, even if he added another color to go with the black.

  
A few weeks after Michael had dyed his hair, he was in American Apparel when something caught his eye. It wasn’t because of the picture of the model wearing them near where they were displayed.

  
It was the thongs; called g-strings where he was from. They were women’s thongs, but American Apparel is the type of store in which Michael would not be surprised if they sold thongs that fit men better. He admired the different colors and soft lace, and soon enough found himself running his fingers over them.

  
He stopped at the black one, and picked it up. He noticed it matched his hair perfectly. The strange thing was that instead of thinking about how good it would look on a girl or the model in the image, he was thinking about what they would look and feel on himself; how the midnight shade of the underwear would clash with his pale skin and ruby red lips; but match his hair, how he would look from behind (with the thong not having a back like his regular underwear), and most importantly, how his dick would fit into the smaller underwear that wasn’t meant for people who had one.

  
He picked up the size that he thought was right for him, brought it to the cash register, and put it on the counter. He was almost shaking with nerves; worried that someone would see him, or that the cashier would judge him. They would probably assume he was buying them for a girl anyway.

  
Instead, the cashier simply asked “Just these?”. Relieved, Michael nodded. The cashier said the price, and Michael paid. On the way home, Michael cautiously did everything he could to hide what was inside the bag.

* * *

After he took a shower that night, Michael dropped his towel and stood in front of the mirror before taking his recent purchase out of it’s bag, and putting it on.

  
It didn’t fit like a glove. It took some adjusting to fit everything in there like he thought it would, but by the time everything was positioned correctly, he admired himself.

  
The black did match his hair like he thought it would, and was admittedly quite sexy. It stood out against his pale skin, and made him look overall attractive and desirable; especially from the back. He hadn’t thought his ass was a particularly useful feature until then. He wanted to experiment with other colors to see if they looked quite as good.

  
What he didn’t know whether or not he wanted was for someone else to see him. Considering how much time he spent around his bandmates, someone was eventually going to notice if he wore them often, or wore nothing but them. He did want someone to notice, but only if they complimented him for it. For now, he was fine keeping it a secret. He didn’t want to stop wearing them, considering how much he liked the way they felt and looked.

* * *

After this, Michael ended up adding some colors to his black hair once it got boring. He added blue, which faded to a light green. One day, he dyed it blonde again with a blue streak before he decided he wanted it to be darker again and dyed it dark blue. He then added a bit of purple to it. Calum joked that his hair looked like a galaxy. If only he knew that Michael’s matching underwear for that hair color was actually galaxy patterned just because Calum had said that. He almost wanted to show him.

  
With his changing hair colors came an increased collection of panties. Michael got into the habit of buying a new pair every time he dyed his hair; potentially part of the reason he dyed his hair so often. Sometimes he would order them online before picking the box up first thing in the morning to make sure none of his bandmates saw what was inside. Other times he would buy it himself, or get one of his female friends to do it.

  
He loved looking in the mirror and seeing the way the lingerie matched his hair; how pretty it made him look. Especially for the prettier colors like pink, as well as the blue, neon green, and red ones. He loved seeing all the pairs in his suitcase; lined up in a rather colorful arrangement, looking like a rainbow. He ran his hands along his soft, silky undergarment collection. Overtime, he found himself wanting to share how lovely he looked with someone. Eventually, he got to the point of wearing them more often and not caring if anyone noticed.

* * *

 A topless Michael was walking around the kitchen talking to Ashton as they tried to put something together for dinner. Calum was behind, watching them, occasionally suggesting something, but, being as hungry as he was, he really just wanted them to go ahead and choose something so that they could eat. When Michael pulled himself onto the counter, something caught his eye.

Where the waist of his jeans rode down slightly when he sat, Calum could see a little bit of pink lace peeking out from beneath the waistband. His eyes widened, and he leaned forward to take a closer look.

  
It was, indeed, lace. Hot pink like Michael’s hair. He wondered if anyone else had noticed yet, but it was clear that Michael was wearing panties.  
The first thing Calum wondered was why Michael would choose this kind of underwear. He guessed it was because he thought it looked good, and felt good as well. Maybe it had belonged to a girl Michael had been with recently; he didn’t know.

  
The second thing Calum wondered was what Michael looked like in nothing but those hot pink panties that happened to match his hair. Images immediately flashed into his mind, and before he knew it, he was subconsciously and unintentionally reaching out to touch the lace before Ashton abruptly stopped him.  
“Calum?” He looked up. “What are you doing?”

  
He saw Michael was looking at him with a clueless expression. “Oh, I just...saw a bug on the counter. It’s gone now. No big deal.” He laughed nervously, but the boys bought it and dismissed the topic.

  
Despite this, Calum couldn’t stop thinking about what he had seen. He thought about it at night in bed when he let his thoughts wander and himself get aroused, and during the day when he would catch sight of Michael’s backside; without even seeing the thong. He was itching to see what it looked like; how he fit himself into it; whether the kind he bought was meant for men, women, or either, the way it looked against his pale skin. But of course, he wouldn’t force Michael into letting him see anything he didn’t want him to. He’d just have to let it be for now, and separate fantasy from reality.

* * *

 It was late in the evening, and Luke and Ashton were out. They had just arrived at the place they would all be staying at that week in LA, and were quite excited to be getting their own rooms. Calum was desperately searching for his earbuds, literally unable to find them anywhere he looked. And he looked everywhere. He searched through his own suitcase multiple times before searching through his absent band mate's suitcases. Finally, he gave up, and decided to ask Michael.

  
“Michael, do you know where my…” asked Calum, as he opened the door to Michael’s room, but he trailed off due to him seeing something he did not expect to see.  
Michael was laying sideways on the bed in a fetal position. He couldn’t see whether his eyes were opened or closed, but Calum guessed that he was sleeping. That wasn’t what caught his eye, however.

  
Michael was wearing nothing at all other than a single lavender colored thong that matched his lilac hair exactly. Calum stepped slowly and carefully toward the bed, before sitting behind him.  
He knew that Michael was a deep sleeper, but he didn’t want to wake him up. He reached a tentative hand out, and put the tips of his fingers on Michael’s neck before lightly sliding them down along his back in a way that Michael would have found felt very nice had he been awake.

  
When Calum’s finger’s reached Michael’s lower back, he stroked along the soft lace. The lace wasn’t pilling yet, it was still silky and smooth, so Calum figured that the thong is new.  
He then moved downward; moving his finger along the strap resting between Michael’s cheeks and up again.

  
Calum thought back to when he first saw the pink lace peeking out from beneath Michael’s jeans, and how his hair had been pink at the time too. Now it was lavender like his hair. Did Michael buy a new pair of panties that matched each color he dyed his hair? If so, what did the galaxy panties look like?

  
Calum found himself getting more aroused, eager, and curious by the second. He got up and walked over to the other side of the bed. Michael, was in fact, sleeping. Below his new eyebrow piercing (which, by the way, Calum also found hot, and made the panties more ironic, yet sexier at the same time), Calum could see that his eyes were closed. He was breathing through his slightly open mouth; little breaths coming out every few seconds. He looked adorable and angelic, yet sexy all at the same time.

  
Calum lay down beside Michael, facing him, in the same position that he was. He put a hand on his shoulder, and ran it down his chest down to his abdomen before moving his hand to his side and slowly stroking there. Michael looked so touchable like this; in a cuddly and sexual way.

  
Calum removed his hand from Michael’s side, and placed it on his knee. He brought his hand over to his inner thigh, and started moving it up and down; from his upper calf to the fabric of his thong, light as a feather. After a few strokes, he looked up to see Michael’s sleepy green eyes looking directly into his. Surprised and scared, he rapidly withdrew his hand, and fell backwards off the bed.

  
He felt ashamed; as if he had touched something that didn’t belong to him. He had definitely touched Michael without his permission. Michael could call the police on him, and kick him out of the band if he wanted. He hadn’t even realized what he had been doing until he got caught.

  
He gripped the edge of the bed before raising his head so that he could see what was happening on the bed. He saw Michael, who was on his back now, sleepily rubbing his eyes, sighing, and stretching his arms. Calum would find this adorable and endearing had the situation been different. Michael looked back at him.

  
“Why’d you stop?” he asked, before reaching his arm out and grabbing for something out of reach, beckoning Calum to come back and lay beside him. Now, Calum couldn’t help but swoon internally at Calum’s adorableness until he remembered the panties.

  
He got back up onto the bed and lay beside Michael. He closed his eyes, and sighed before speaking.

  
“I stopped because you noticed me, and if I’m being honest, I’m surprised you haven’t called for help yet.”

  
“Why?” Michael looked genuinely confused.

  
“Because, I touched you without your consent. That’s not okay, under any circumstances.” He started apologizing repeatedly. Michael simply turned back onto his side, smiled as he grabbed Calum’s hand, and brought it back between his legs.

  
“Here’s my consent. Now keep going.”

  
Calum froze, a bit surprised at first before slowly moving his hand up and down once again. Perhaps Michael had wanted him to see what he saw, and wanted Calum to tell him that he liked it. Calum cleared his throat before speaking.

  
“The first time I noticed you wearing them, you had jeans on over them. Your hair was bright pink. I saw bright pink lace beneath your jeans.”

  
“Was that the time you said a bug was on the counter? You know, I thought you might have noticed. I was worried you would confront me about it.”

  
“Yeah. After that, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. The only reason I wanted to confront you about it was so that I could see you in them. I didn’t think you’d let me, or that you wanted me to. But now that I am, I honestly don’t regret it one bit, and I hope you don’t either. They suit you so well. You look so pretty in them.”

  
By now, Michael’s eyes were shut tight, and he was moaning. The talking seemed to get him off.

“Did you want someone to see, did you want someone to say how lovely you looked?”

  
“Yes,” Michael moaned. “I didn’t want anyone to notice because I was scared that they’d judge me, but at the same time, I wanted someone to see how good they looked.”

  
“You know I’d never judge you, Mikey,” replied Calum. And what a bright idea it was to wear underwear that matched your hair.

  
Michael turned onto his back, and spread out. Calum didn’t know what he was doing, but he thought about how the marks he was about to embellish in Michael’s skin would start to match the purple of his thong as they faded. And his hair, of course.

  
He started at Michael's neck, biting down on the skin there before moving to his collarbones and down to his chest as Michael moaned and writhed in ecstasy. He sucked each of Michael's nipples, one by one, biting down on them lightly as Michael's moans got louder.

  
He continued marking Michael's stomach and thighs before moving up until his face hovered above Michael's, leaned down, and kissed him.

  
They had kissed before, of course. Some when they were dared, some when they were messing around. None of them, however, had been like this. This one was rough and passionate, and there was lots of tongue involved.

  
Michael wrapped his arms around Calum’s neck to deepen the kiss as he brought his hips up to meet Calum's in a passionate grind. They moaned, kissed, and grinded before Calum moved his head back down to hover above Michael's crotch. He pulled the G-string below his erection; exposing it before wrapping his hand around it.

  
"Aren't you gonna take 'em off?" Asked Michael between moans. Calum smirked.

  
"Nope."

  
Michael gasped as he felt Calum's lips around him. Calum started at the top before moving his lips toward the base, bobbing his head. Michael moaned, and lightly pulled Calum’s hair before pulling his head off his erection altogether.

  
“Wait, stop,” he said. Calum looked up in confusion.

  
“As great as this is, I don’t exactly want to come like this.”

  
“Then how do you want to?”

  
Michael shrugged, and blushed. “I don’t know, I guess I kind of wanted to ride you.”

  
This turned Calum on more than he thought it would. He surged forward to kiss Michael. After a few moments of their lips moving together, Michael gripped the hem of Calum’s shirt and pulled it upward to take it off. They kissed once again, and Michael unbuttoned and unzipped Calum’s jeans before Calum stood up to pull them down. Michael stood up, and pressed himself against Calum.

  
The two looked down at their joined hips. Calum’s tan skin and loose grey boxers clashed with Michael’s pale skin and tight, lavender thong. It was an interesting sight. 

  
Calum removed his boxers, and the two boys continued kissing before Calum lay Michael down on the bed.

  
“Do you have safety gear?” asked Calum.

  
Michael scoffed at Calum’s use of words. “It’s in the small bag in my suitcase.”

  
Calum walked over to the bag and searched through it. Amidst his searching, he found two pairs of earbuds. One of them must have been his.

  
“Oh, so that’s where my earbuds are!”

  
“You were looking for your earbuds?”

  
“Yes, that’s why I came in here in the first place. But you sort of distracted me.”

  
He found the “safety gear” and walked over to Michael with it before putting it down on the bed. He opened the tube of lubricant and poured a bit onto a finger.  
“Tell me if this hurts,” he said, before sticking a single finger into Michael.

  
One he was down to his knuckle in Michael, he started pulsing his finger in and out, trying different angles to see what Michael liked. Michael didn’t react, but told him to add another finger anyway.  
Calum applied lubricant to two fingers this time. He still got no reaction out of Michael.

  
“Is this okay?” Michael shrugged.

  
“Perhaps this will feel a bit better,” said Calum. He licked his lips before leaning forward, and putting his tongue on Michael’s hole. Michael gasped. Calum saw this as a good thing.  
This wasn’t something Calum ever saw himself doing, and he wasn’t too sure he enjoyed it, but at the moment, he would do anything to please Michael. He attempted to lick inside Michael, which was admittedly difficult, but he managed. The reaction he was getting out of Michael was enough encouragement.

  
After he’d had enough, he pulled away. “Was that better?”

  
“Yes. I think I’m ready for a third now.”

  
Calum lubed up his fingers once again before sticking all three into him. This time Michael was responding a bit better, but he said he was ready for Calum within a few moments of fingering.  
“Have you ever done this yourself?”

  
Michael shrugged. “A few times. Didn’t exactly enjoy the feeling. And plus, my fingers are too short.”

  
Calum attempted to tear open the condom, but ended up having to hand it over to Michael to do it instead. Michael surprised Calum by getting on his knees, and wrapping his mouth around Calum’s erection. Calum gasped, but didn’t tell him to stop. He’d always thought Michael had the perfect lips for blowjobs.

  
Michael pulled away. “For preparation,” he assured Calum before rolling the condom onto him, and applying lubricant.

  
Calum lay down, and Michael hovered over him, making faces (that Calum couldn’t help but find adorable) as he attempted to position himself. He sunk down until he was pressed flush against Calum before moving up and down; bouncing slightly. He continued making faces as he attempted to find the right angle that would pleasure him as well as Calum. Calum very much enjoyed the feeling and sight; but he wasn’t too sure Michael was enjoying it.

  
“Are you alright?” he asked Michael. Michael shook his head. He looked disappointed. Calum switched their positions so that now he was on top of Michael.  
“Maybe this will be better,” he whispered into Michael’s ear before he began to thrust.

  
He enjoyed seeing Michael writhe and moan beneath him, so he picked up the pace and changed the angle, attempting to find the spot that Michael had been trying to reach. However, this time the spot must have actually been found because Michael let out a particularly loud moan.

  
Calum kissed Michael as he thrusted; from his lips to his jaw to his neck. He could feel himself getting close, so he jerked Michael off in time to his thrusts so that they would both orgasm at relatively close times.

  
Soon enough, Michael was coming undone beneath him. Calum immediately pulled out; not wanting to make Michael uncomfortable or overstimulate him. But he had another idea.  
“Can I- can I come on you?” he asked Michael. Michael; at this point fatigued, nodded before Calum pulled off his condom and jerked himself off a few times until he was ejaculating all over Michael.  
He walked over to the wastebin, and tied the condom up before dropping it in there. He turned around to admire the sight before him.

  
Michael was laid out on the bed; his sleepy eyes were looking at Calum. He was still in this thong; Calum had only pulled the string aside to fuck him. He was painted with come; on his stomach, on his face, and some on his panties. Perhaps he would need to get new ones.

  
Calum lay down beside Michael and put the covers over them both. Michael put his head on Calum’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. Calum sighed.  
“Will this change things between us?” he asked Michael.

  
“No. It’s not our fault that me in my panties is a sight that cannot be resisted.”

  
Calum laughed. “What happens when you go bald? Then I guess you’ll never wear underwear again.” Michael rolled his eyes, and pushed Calum’s head jokingly.  
“Are we still friends?” Calum asked Michael, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

  
“Of course. We’re friends that enjoy participating in sexual activities together. And stuff.”

  
Calum smiled, and they shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> morelashton is my tumblr, thanks for reading :)


End file.
